A Different Reunion
by Hirame
Summary: UPDATE ALERT! I'm back! I think.. This happens 4 years after like I've said before, ne? Oh yes, this is TezuFuji, MomoRyo, InuiKai, OishiKiku. R&R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer that will become the disclaimer for every chapter in the future: Tennis no Oujisama isn't mine!!!!  
  
A/N: Hello, minna-san!! ^_^ Haha, actually I'm back and as you can see, I will now have two fic babies to handle under Prince of Tennis. *squeals* Can't help it! I simply love those bishies!! XD XD XD XD! To tell you the truth, I'll have a third one coming but it would only be a one shot! Dedicated for the summer season!! And it would be more twisted!! ^_^ ;; hint: it has Akutsu in it. XD  
  
Oh yes! Before I forget! This one would be a little different from my first fic! The pairings here would be: TezuFuji, MomoRyo, OishiKiku, InuiKai! There! Happy?  
  
This would only be a VERY short introduction on what to expect okay? Just the setting and stuff so you won't wonder why *THE CHARACTERS ARE OLDER THAN THEIR USUAL AGES*.  
  
Sore Ja! ^_^ R&R!  
  
TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS  
Prologue -------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------Prologue  
Year 2003. Four years have passed since the formation of probably the greatest combination of Seigaku tennis players was formed. They became legendary and an idol for most of the high school tennis players especially for the current Seigaku varsity team. Tezuka Kunimitsu. Oishi Syuichiroh. Fuji Shuusuke. Kikumaru Eiji. Kawamura Takashi. Momoshiro Takeshi. Kaido Kaoru. Inui Sadaharu. And of course, Echizen Ryoma. These names were now carved into the many golden trophies that we can now see displayed on the school's sports department. Practically, all of them were supposed to be on their separate ways now. Maybe off to a college not in Japan, who knows. However, a certain grandma who kept in touch with every member's activities and current conditions have planned a little something that we can, as early as now, say became the cause for new troubles for our boys, ne? ^_~  
  
In less than 15 minutes, her message was flying off with FedEx. 


	2. Okaeri

See chap 1 for disclaimer.  
  
A/N: Chap 2 up. Sorry this took so long because I was debating on whether to cut this scene half because it was getting too long but I've decided not to, so here it is! ^^  
  
blah Italics  
  
Don't forget to review!  
Chapter 2: Okaeri  
  
By M-i  
  
Somehow, the seemingly innocent message has brought about thoughts from each one of them. You may call it rekindled of some sort because they weren't really unfamiliar with these pondering moments about certain things. Rather than the excuse of forgetting, they subconsciously wanted to push those thoughts away to avoid trouble. But now, thanks to that kuso baba ~_~;, everything is back.  
  
Unknowingly, each one of them, from different places of course, held the telegram in their hands.  
  
How have you been? Well, four years is actually short for the school to be having something like this, but this will be different and among the Seigaku tennis club only. A Reunion. What do you say? Everyone is invited of course. It will be held on Saturday, one week from which I've written this. It would be an honor for the current members to see the 'legendary team' again, eh? The time's 6:00 pm. Casual. Venue: Seigaku of course. Be looking forward to it.  
Ryuzaki Sumire  
TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS  
  
Saturday, 3rd week of March, 2003  
  
Seigaku by then was completely decorated for the awaited event. Colored lamps and lights hung around in an irregular pattern that gives a warm and cozy feeling to the cold night air while a long fashioned buffet table stood, occupying the whole left side of the tennis grounds. Indeed, it was much anticipated reunion for the club. Most of the people there are early and chatting freely to friends about almost one thing. Obviously, meeting with the best Seigaku varsity formation ever made four years ago and their excitement now cannot be contained when their coach, Ryuzaki sensei, had told them that all of the former members has sent an affirmative sign that they would arrive to attend. Soon, half of the whole Seigaku grounds was filled with students, and even a few familiar reporters that heard the upcoming celebration.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, outside Seigaku in a darker corner a figure was already casually leaning on the brick wall that concealed his presence. Hazel eyes quietly observing the environment he hasn't seen for a long time and if any of his 'acquaintances' have arrived yet. He mused, and found amusement from the whole situation once again. Just like four years ago. It's still the same, huh? It was then he heard a familiar sigh. He smiled to himself.  
  
" Always the first and responsible one. Just like before." The voice chuckled.  
  
He didn't need to see who was it but out of respect and acknowledgement, he greeted the latter with the same reminiscing tone.  
  
" Oishi. It's been a while." The slight-happiness- didn't escape the former vice captain.  
  
"Yeah, four years. Tezuka 'buchou'." He teasingly smiled back amidst the dark atmosphere.  
  
"You don't have to call me that anymore you know."  
  
"Aa.  
  
Oishi used the remaining time to discreetly observe their ex-captain. If Tezuka looked a lot older and mature four years ago, it didn't compare to the Tezuka now in front of him. He has grown obviously taller, a bit broad shouldered but one you cannot call as overly muscled. His glasses stayed the same though his hair grew a bit longer now, with it extending to the nape of his slender neck. Light brown hair was still tousled but a bit lesser now too for it seemed like some of it fell heavily on his face once allowed to get longer. Together with his handsome sharp features that girls, since then up to now, drooled over, he wouldn't be surprised if Tezuka had been offered a lot of offers to become a part-time model since he's old enough to work albeit being a college student.  
  
While Oishi had been busy assessing him, he paid the former the same courtesy. Oishi, as far as any old acquaintances go, still retained his usual 'youthful' look. Not that he's insulting himself by saying he doesn't look youthful anymore, he meant that even after four years, Oishi still looked the same as he did four years before. Clean, with a hint of motherly mild features, partly shaved hair on the back, though he has more hair not pressed back anymore. Most of it were left down on his forehead and up in stylish semi-spikes. He wasn't lacking in height either since Oishi looked like he was near his level. Overall, looking at the ex-vice captain gave him the impression that Oishi spent his last four years happily and stress free. Tezuka wouldn't be surprised if Oishi suddenly told everyone that he would become a monk and serve old people and children. He *was* the 'mother' of the Seigaku varsity team before.  
  
Already aware of how the whole situation seemed alike to how things were before, including their eerie timing, the two early birds had expected the arrival of the third party any second now. And just in time, stealthy footsteps were heard, growing louder by each moment it came closer to where they stood. Looking up and beside, a smiling, child-like image greeted them. Though his hair is a bit longer now, some strands held back neatly in a small ponytail.  
  
"Konnichiwa." the almost too feminine voice spoke, "It's great seeing both of you again."  
  
A chuckle, "Me too and I believe I speak for Tezuka as well." Oishi smiled as he peered on to the leaning man who raised an eyebrow as he thought of the implications. Tezuka acquired a pink tinge on his cheeks for 0.00002 seconds before it disappeared.  
  
"Huh?" Fuji blinked curiously when his cheeks did the same when his gaze fell on Tezuka. All of them fell silent for a moment. Amazingly, it was Tezuka who broke it first.  
  
"How was your life in Rhode Island?"  
  
"M-Maa, it's okay. We've adjusted to the environment and the people there."  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
Oishi mentally waved at the discomfort rising in the atmosphere. How could these two be *so* dense?? Yeah, prodigy and tensais huh? Maybe they're just too happy to see each other after four years. He cleared his throat.  
  
"*ahem* Well, out of us eight, the ones who migrated were you, Tezuka, Echizen and Inui, right? So it was kinda hard to keep in touch.."  
  
" Oh yes, speaking of Echizen, I bumped into him once." Fuji spoke up, the tension forgotten.  
  
"Echizen?? Eh? Honto??" Oishi eyed the newcomer oddly, " Even though both of you out of the four went to America, it's not a 'small world' there, unlike Japan. He didn't go to Rhode Island did he?"  
  
" Iye. I accidentally met him while I was in New York for a week's stay."  
  
"I see. So how's our team baby?" Oishi grinned.  
  
" As of now? I don't know because it was a little over a year ago when I last saw him. Only one thing's for sure though. He's very far from being our former team baby ^^;"  
  
Out of the blue, two figures emerged from the familiar darkness the three was wallowing in at that very moment. Surprisingly, the sight only made the former vice-captain flush red on his own cheeks silently and the other two just patiently waiting in the same silent glee as the ones that have arrived took their last step into the dim lights of the lamp post. Snapping out of his reverie, Oishi slapped his forehead.  
  
" For Pete's sake! Four years, Inui! Four years! Four years and you STILL have that damn notebook!"  
  
Inui looked at him behind his mysterious glasses and smirked as well, momentarily pausing his jotting down.  
  
"Well, nice to see you too."  
  
"Oi~shiiiiiiiiii~!!" All at once the previously ignored party that came with Inui lunged and attached himself comfortably like a cat on his former doubles pair.  
  
"E-Eiji!" Oishi stuttered quite nervously, ruffling the other's hair affectionately while desperately trying to hide the red tinge gathering in his cheeks due to the other's close proximity.  
  
" Mou, I'm not a kid! *pout*"  
  
" Hai hai. ^^ But you still act one."  
  
"What do you want me to do? Act like our beloved buchou here? *grins*"  
  
"Nani?" Tezuka looked at the redhead, throwing the other his 'I-dare-you-to- say-more' look.  
  
" =3 Bleh!", Kikumaru dared to playfully stick his tongue out, "You can't make me run laps anymore, ne? buchou?" he teased, before squealing like a happy kid and hiding behind Oishi for just-in-case defense from Tezuka's death glare.  
  
"Loosen up, Tezuka. It's bad for your health you know," Inui opened his notebook again and snorted slightly, " Frowning for four years," he mumbled though it didn't escape everyone's range of hearing and everyone burst out to laughter at their captain's expense.  
  
" Ara, everyone is here already??"  
  
Everyone turned to their side and got a glimpse of the newcomer. "Kawamura! I can't believe you still look the same!"  
  
Kawamura blinked and scratched his head. "Same? Probably." He smiled sheepishly.  
  
"How's your dad?"  
  
"Aa. He's still in his prime and active in the family restaurant. ^^"  
  
"Good, good. Let's get together there after tonight like good old times, ne ne? =3 I wanna try drinking a LOT of sake!! XD"  
  
" O-oi! Eiji! Don't even plan on getting drunk-" Oishi shot a hesitant look on him.  
  
" Heh???? Naze???"  
  
"I'll wind up looking after you again. *groan* remember the last time you tried to drink 10 glasses??! It was midnight and people on the streets kept blaming me for *ahem* ALLOWING MY KOUHAI TO GET DRUNK."  
  
" *giggle* Well, Oishi. It was your fault you look older. And anyway, I had fun hearing people say you being shameless for getting your OTOTOU drunk. Hahaha!! Aww. Do we look alike?" he purred and grabbed Oishi's head in an embrace while he pouted like a 6-yr old. " Ne ne, you didn't molest me that night did you?? Hmm, maybe you took advantage of me being drunk!" Kikumaru scampered away, fake tears from his eyes and looking at the other like some broken hearted girl from a shojou manga.  
  
" Ch-chotto matte!! I DID NOT!! EIJIII!!! Stop that this instant!!! //////"  
  
" Of course. That would be great!^^ Tousan won't mind closing the shop for a get-together." Kikumaru sweatdropped.  
  
" Oi! What the hell are you guys doing??" They heard somebody shout from the street across the alleyway they were standing at. Upon better inspection, it was a black Jaguar; only, the one sitting on the driver's seat seemed to put the whole scene--- wrong.  
  
" Momoshiro??? What are you doing with that black Jaguar??" Kikumaru screamed excitedly, running to the former while the rest walked to smirking violet-eyed boy.  
  
"Cool ain't it?" Momoshiro smiled smugly as he patted the stirring wheel. Well. Not until someone everyone missed in the passenger seat due to the darkness whacked him hard on the head.  
  
" Ikaginishiro!!!" a furious yet calm voice echoed from the car. Kikumaru leaned and peeked inside the sports car. His eyes immediately widened.  
  
" OCHIBI???"  
  
The annoyed veins vanished from his head as Echizen looked up to his sempai's face. "Un, sempai" he nodded in acknowledgement before opening the door, stepping outside and stifling a yawn. Almost all jaws dropped at the sight.  
  
Indeed, he surpassed being the team baby though he was still the youngest. Overall, he was still the same Echizen Ryoma. Same semi-unruly dark green hair, same facial features but a bit more stern and mature, golden eyes, of course, not the big, calculating yet innocent ones before, developing a certain narrowing edge along with a stare that can freeze other people upon a mere glance with it's detachment and coolness.  
  
Height? Don't bet on it. He was *tall* and he had managed to keep that nice, lean not-so-muscular image which his all-black outfit is showing now. Snug black pants and a long sleeved semi-snug turtleneck back sweater did him justice. It was Inui who first broke the silence with a slight laugh.  
  
" That two bottles of milk per day *was* a good advice."  
  
"Oh yeah, why is Echizen with you?" Fuji asked curiously.  
  
"I just picked him up from he airport a while back. And this baby-" Momoshiro ran a hand on the sports car, "Was lent to me by his father when he requested me to pick him up since we are both going to the same party anyway."  
  
" I see. Well then looks like Kaido is the only one missing now." Kawamura commented.  
  
Momoshiro quaffed, closing the car door behind him and walking towards the group, "And here I thought me and Echizen would turn out as the usual late-for-anything team. That mabushi- OOF!" he stammered when he bumped into something-or someone he didn't see in the dark walking towards the same direction.He gritted his teeth and the next thing he knew, he was glaring at a pair of flaring eyes.  
  
" Who's the mabushi????!!!" the surprisingly-there Kaido hissed.  
  
"You! Why? You wanna make something of it??" Momoshiro spat back.  
  
"Why you-!" Kaido almost lunged when a grip on his shoulder stopped him.  
  
" That's enough. Nice to see you again, Kaido." Inui greeted before putting his hand down. " Now we are all compete, why don't we join our hosts then?"  
  
"Ikuzo."  
  
Tezuka began to walk towards Seigaku entrance with the others following behind him. Within a matter of seconds, shrieks could be heard echoing in the midnight sky.  
  
Tsuzuku +++++ TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Okee~ another chap out! ^^ Tell me what you think, m'kay?? Comments would be loved very much and the authoress'd love you!! *^^* So click on that blue-purple button down there!! *sigh* I think I need inspiration for my other fic, wait scratch that. Actually, I have the plot going on but my brain is jumbling all the events in my head ~_~ Ah that's life.  
  
REVIEW!! XD  
  
-M-i- 


	3. Cupid's Sick Tonight

Disclaimer: I do not own and earn. I only wish.

                                       **              READ!       READ!      READ!      READ!      READ!**

**A/N:** First of all, I would like to say thank you for all the reviewers since the first chap up to the latest. I only hope you didn't and won't get bored, ne? ^_^ Sorry if this took so long so here's the next chap for you guys out there.

**NOTES:** A few adjustments. The table scene won't be the longest one now. I don't know which is anymore. 0_0 Wait. I think it still is…

You might want to look at your scroll. As you might have noticed, this chap will be LONG. Heck, knowing I write in font size of 8 every time, it IS long. I was double thinking of cutting this into at least two but I thought I might as well give you guys as little gift from me as a thank you. Oh, and I think it won't be nice if I cut it into half so…

**For those waiting for InuiKai:** Okay, don't be impatient. Right now, I am expecting you to expect that this would be the most difficult paring in this story and probably the last to be mended due to Kaido's probable self-denial or hardheadedness. After all, they don't have the same chemistry shown most of the time and shown as frequent compared to the other couples.

**_Inui_**: 100% self-denial. He JUST won't listen to me and my data. According to my observations-

**_Hirame_**: ~_~ Yes, thank you for the info, now as I was saying-

**_Inui_**: - it is guaranteed 97.3456% that indeed, he has the same feelings for me which he refuses to acknowledge.

**_Hirame_**: OKAY! OKAY! I hate to say this to you but, shut your trap for a sec. -__- ++++

**_Inui_**: *scribbles scribbles*

**_Hirame_**: _____ I'm having a headache…

**A few words to some special people** ^^:

**Yami no Tenshi:** What a very hyper person you are! ^_^ *chuckles* Anyway, the table won't be as happy as you think it would be, this chap temporarily destroys the couples so I can give a happy ending later. Well, Tezuka is slow in a different way than Oishi since I guess Oishi treats everything in a friendly-motherly type of affections and I don't think he'd recognize a hard core flirt if it does hit him on the face ^^;. On Tezuka's part, let's just say, he doesn't notice these things. Period. No more, no less. ~.~

**Nall:** Thank you! Sure *^^* I'd put more of the other couples for you in this fic though we have to put certain moments respectively for each couple, ne? ^^ Ohoho, my favorite's Ryoma too. Such a cute and sinful little jerk he is. Adorable. *^-^* Arigatou for your noticing of my lack of translations. Call it amnesia -_-. I have those A LOT….

**Hellen:** Waah! Gomen if you thought the last chappie was short! ;_; And as I've previously said in my author's note, you have a VERY twisted mind ^^ tsk. Tsk. Interesting couplings though. Maybe it's time to write about the other teams as well… but I still have to balance my other fics so it might come later yet and anyway, the other teams would come out in 'Of Tennis Balls, Beach and Boys' so… Oh yes! The longevity of this fic is dedicated to YOU!! *glomps*

**Marian:** 0_0 You'd seriously want a COW fight?… Interesting fellow…

**Asvaloth:** Okay okay! .  ^__^;; Might as well give you Oishi and Eiji for Christmas with how much you're screaming ^^;; Where they live right now? Well, Some of them might actually be living on their parent's house in Japan like Ryoma or Fuji. As for Tezuka and Inui… wait! I can't tell you this because it's all part of the story!! 0_0 Where they live and when will still contribute on this so I can't tell. Woops. -_-;

**Li:** You seem to find a Momo-Sakuno catfight really funny to watch if available ^^; Of course, knowing Momo could be quite… deadly for the hag is refreshing for me too… 

**SIB:** Scary when Momo is jealous? *gins* I found it extremely… sweet that he was like a raving maniac. Ohohohohoho! *^-^*

**Mi^mi:** Did I make you wait too long? ;_; Gomenasai! Hai hai, Momo shouldn't be jealous because Ryoma would always be his after all, ne? ^^ Thank youuuu!!!! *huggies*

**Reitsu:** Konnichiwaaaa!!! ^_^ You also appeared here in this fic! Arigatou! ^^ Here, I'll give you a knife to stab Sakuno with *hands it over* Have fun! ^___^ Oh yes, thank you for the mistake! It's mamushi, not mabushi! ^^;; I only realized it when I was on abroad! Good thing for you to notice too!

**Sakura-sleep:** You really hate Sakuno!!! ^__^ *gives a BIG hug* I'm proud of you! Why you naughty naughty person! XD Waiting for the lime? *snickers*

**Michelle:** Well, I'm back! ^_^ Thanks for loving this and for the support.

**For the anonymous writer that reviewed and said he/she died due to the lack of continuation**: Whaa! Wake up! Here's the update! ;_;

**PPS**. Gomenasai, I can't offer you lime … yet! Just wait minna-san. Though I did put a little here for those InuiKai people. As for those waiting for *ahem* lemon, gomen, but I don't plan on making this rated R. It will stay as G. But who knows, I might make an R fic in the future.

Read and review kudasai. If you need anything more and if you have problems, don't hesitate to e-mail me ^^. 

                                                                  **Chapter 3: Cupid's sick tonight**

                                                                               **by: Hirame**

" So, how's it been? To tell you the truth, I kinda did miss you suckers." Ryuzaki sensei laughed heartily, took a drink from her wine glass and put it down with a contented sigh, "and one more thing," she looked at the former captain currently sitting innocently. Well, innocently dead blank except for his eyes roaming around once in a while, lips tucked shut and arms crossed perfectly, unmoving.  
 "Tezuka, stop being such a stiff prick."

" I have no idea on what you are talking about, sensei." Tezuka blinked seriously.

" Dear Gods, you're hopeless."

"Sensei, you shouldn't be drinking. Don't you drive?" Fuji cut in.

" Nah, Sakuno's old enough to drive so I have all the time to drink. Be happy. And talk." She looked at them and continued, drawling slightly. " So don't think you can escape after you disappeared for 4 years. Something must've happened to you people and I plan to have a good laugh tonight so don't disappoint me."

" ^_^; That's mean, sensei."

" And you're drunk!" Kikumaru exclaimed in awe. " Guess she was already drinking before we came."

"Am not. Oi, chibi. Let's start with you." She pointed out a finger directly at Ryoma's face, which looked like he was on the verge of sleeping and drooling over his Momo-sempai. Not that his seatmate minded. He cracked one half-lidded eye to its' fullest but unfortunately, boredom still screamed from the golden brown iris.

" Ore?... Nande?" he questioned like he already drunk 4 glasses of wine.

" Maybe because sensei knows that you won't tell us anything voluntarily," Kikumaru bared his teeth playfully and leaned on the table. "Ne ne, I know! Bet you have a girlfriend now and you don't want us to know!"

                   That typical comment's effect left our redhead a little bothered after Ryuzaki sensei's ears perked up, obviously interested, Sakuno's eyes widened expectantly, Momoshiro freezing -- this better than spitting out his wine, Fuji giving him the " WHAT a great starting topic you suggested, aho!"TM look, Inui secretly looking over to Momo-chan, interested to know the exact reaction since due to his uncanny skill to observe concluded long before that the spikey-haired had the hots for their young prodigy ( Inui: Hmm...I am starting to like getting personal data 8-I... Hirame: Tsk tsk. You nosey brat! ~.~) , Tezuka looking at an unsuspecting Fuji with wonder for a second, Oishi looking like "really?" popped out from his head, Kaido blushing cutely on his cheeks like the other times when they talked about "those" kind of relationships and Kawamura presently shaking Ryoma's hand vigorously like congratulating him on his big promotion . Of course, Ryoma looking at his like he'd gone nuts.

                   Kikumaru smacked himself mentally as he looked at Momoshiro, now trying to look normally interested like the others while braeking into cold sweat, dreading the young boy's reply to his wonderfully tactless prodding. Ryoma blinked some more after giving himself and his Kawamura-sempai a "safe" distance.

"Girlfriend? No. I think they call themselves... um... a fanclub. They are so many."

Momoshiro fell from his seat.

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNI**

" Er... Okay, sothatmeanshedoesn'thaveoneifhedoesn'tknowwhat**is**one. Let's leave it at that." Kikumaru smiled.

"Echizen. You are completely lacking on essential information that an earthling needs to live on." Inui calmly eyed the boy, an eyebrow twitching. "How could you neglect that part of your growing up? You need help."

"What??" Ryoma looked at Inui, confused.

" For starters, you must have a 50 leaves notebook."

"Oh Inui! Stop that!" Oishi waved a hand and looked at Ryoma for a while until he gave up. "...I...I'm speechless. Gomen."

WHACK!

"Itai! What was *that* for???" Ryoma glared above him and saw Ryuzaki sensei looming over him.

"For being stupid."

"What did I do??"

"*sigh* Okay, so what comes into your mind when the word "girlfriend" is mentioned to you?"

" Eh? Well, you have a friend and the gender's not a guy, obviously-"

WHACK!

"OW!"

"Let me explain to you. So you mean Tezuka is your boyfriend?"

"I guess. Why?"

*twitch*" So who is Fuji to you?"

" A boy friend." (**A/N:** Somehow, Ryoma-sama sounds so arrogant to hear... ~.~)

*spits out wine**twitch* "And who is Kaido to you??"

"What's up with the questions??? A **boy** friend! Inui-sempai, Oishi-sempai, Kikumaru-sempai, Kawamura-sempai are my **boy** friends and she *points to Sakuno* is my **girl** friend. That's normal."

Silence.

"Man," Kikumaru chucked," I have a feeling that you'll be one hell of a player someday."

"? I *am* a player-" Ryoma blinked.

" Nevermind, ochibi." Kikumaru sweatdropped.

"So who am I to you?" Ryuzaki sensei asked, the others starting to laugh already. "If you also tell me that I'm you girlfriend, I'll-"

"Of course not sensei," Ryoma looked straight at her, clueless. "I think..."

"What?"

"... Grandma friend? Wow, Inui-sempai is right. I only realize now that I don't know that much about-"

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

"ITAI YO! Stop hitting me!"

"You brat!"

"Maa maa," Fuji stopped laughing," Ryuzaki sensei, mou yamette kudasai. Echizen didn't mean everything he said."

"Humph!" Ryuzaki sensei sat down and glared jokingly at her target, "If you were still under my supervision as a coach you would've ran 300 laps!"

"Yare yare, Echizen." Momoshiro sighed and gave his best friend a lopsided smile. 

"Nani?"

"Listen. Um... Friends... don't have genders."

"0_o What?" Ryoma looked at him, now more confused than ever.

"Momo! Choose you words carefully! Please!" Oishi sweatdropped.

"But it's true! Well... It just sounded wrong but- ^^;"

"Momo-chan-sempai, don't joke! So you mean to tell me you are not a guy or anyone else in this table is not a guy or a girl?" he replied sarcastically, playing along.

BAM.

Somehow, no one spoke for a whole minute and the only thing Momoshiro could do was open and close his mouth slightly, finding the right words to say while everyone just stared.

"Momo..." Fuji whispered, unheard.

 That hurt.

Momoshiro ducked his head for a while; eyes unseen before he smiled painfully and looked at Ryoma, trying to hold back tears that probably would burst out at any moment,

"Yeah... yeah. That's right.", and let out a strained laugh than ended after 4 seconds, looking away.

"M...Momo-chan sempai...?"  Ryoma's eyes widened. _What's with him?... Matte... he's... crying...?_

_Shit!_ Momoshiro quickly swiped his eyes when a single trickle almost fell. "Dammit, i got something in my eye. Haha, Ryuzaki sensei, excuse me. I'll just go to the washroom..." he said, still smiling.

"Aa." Ryuzaki sensei looked sadly at Momoshiro leave. She knew. After all, she used to know her 'children' before since she can read them easily. Perhaps only Echizen didn't know the impact of his words now.

And how much it could've meant as an answer after years of unrequited love.

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNI**

                   The party continued on with everyone having fun and the night still young even after a few hours. So far since the incident with Momoshiro, everyone was able to settle down on a more comfortable conversation, this time initiated by Fuji to take everyone's attention from what just had happened and to lessen probable suspicions from arising to avoid further awkwardness from popping up, After all, it was personally Momoshiro and Echizen's problem and more people meddling and knowing won't help the situation. As for the obvious lie that Momoshiro really went to the bathroom because of an eye irritation, let's just say that they have much more reason not to meddle. What if he truly WAS in the bathroom doing whatever he intended to do there?

                   After a while of chatting, most of them agreed to scatter around and enjoy what was presented and available to their entertainment and comfort. Much to their dismay, fan girls and fan boys chasing them around with autograph pens, papers and fully equipped with the most flirty cliché statements one could ever bear in one night. The only ones who stayed were Ryuzaki sensei, Tezuka and Fuji. Kawamura could now be seen dancing and shouting, "Come on baby!" on the microphone with much enthusiasm to have fun and enjoy. Much to the contrast of his normally shy nature but there was nothing he can do when he practically downed his 20th glass of wine and one beer.

"Kawamura sure is taking advantage of the party. He seems *very* happy getting together with the group again." Fuji commented fondly.

"Hn." Tezuka watched as well, though nobody missed the same fondness his words tonight had. Even if it's only on its slightest hint. Kawamura caught their glance and smiled widely.

"TEEZZUUUKAAAAA!!!! FUUUUUUJJJJIIII!!! SEEENNSSSEEIIIII!!!!!! COME HERE AND GIVE LIL' OL' ME A BIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGG HUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGG!!!!! ^0^ I MISSED YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH!!! CAALLL THE OTHERS!!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, voice and movement obviously drugged while the audience gathering there clapped with enthusiasm and whistled. Tezuka massaged his forehead and hid his face and Fuji just gave his trademark smile. Ryuzaki sensei shook her head.

"Kawamura! Stop embarrassing us already! For that you have to sing… hehe, Ren and Stimpy's Happy Happy, Joy Joy song!!!" she shouted. Kawamura's eyes bulged out.

"Nani??! Sensei! Don't be cruel! You know I hate that!" he replied through the microphone sheepishly.

                   While everyone's attention was focused on the boy standing on the stage, Fuji turned to Tezuka and swallowed his fears.

"So Tezuka…"

"Hm?" the other turned to face him likewise. _Well, maybe it won't be as bad as I thought it might be..._ Fuji thought.

" How have you been all these years? Did you stay in contact with Mizuki1?"

"Fine… Aa. She may go to Germany as well after her last year here.

" I see… That's good. That way, you can keep an eye on her like before, ne?" Tezuka just stared at him and gave a slight smile, remembering childhood memories. Theirs to be precise.

" Do you remember? It was just like yesterday when me and Mizuki came over to your house every Saturday to play."

" Of course. At first, you keep on complaining that Mizuki kept on whining and dragging you. That… that's when we met for the first time..."

**-----Flashback----**

_"Alright! Alright! You don't have to drag me everywhere Mizuki. I can walk on my own!" an annoyed voice rang through the air that fateful spring morning. It belonged to a boy's._

_"Then come on, nee'chan! ^___^ I want you to meet my new friend!"_

_"Let go before you break my arm!"_

_                   A younger version of Fuji years ago, sat by the tree reading a book; obviously interested and engrossed but was distracted when shuffling noises of feet brushing on falling leaves alerted him of his newfound friend. He stood up, brushing himself off and greeted the newcomers politely, noticing that his friend brought somebody else with her. Mizuki smiled brightly and ran towards him, pulling an unfortunate boy about his age._

_"Syusuuke-kun!"_

_"Ohayo, Mizuki-chan ^_^."_

_"Ne ne, this is my brother, Kunimitsu! He's the one I'm telling you about! ^-^"_

_                   At that moment, hazel brown, met blue eyes. Probably by then, the only reason why they didn't feel the sparks or notice Fate's strings pull was because they were to young and innocent to be aware. _

_"Konnichiwa. ^_^ I'm Fuji Syusuuke."_

_"… Tezuka Kunimitsu." The other hesitantly replied, gaze boring into the more cheerful gaki._

_"You two look like you're going to be really gooood tomodachis!" Mizuki giggled in her high-pitched voice._

**---- End of Flashback ----**

Fuji suddenly chuckled, bringing Tezuka back to reality. " After a while, you came with Mizuki-chan almost everyday to play. She was really happy then." Tezuka stifled a blush and nodded quietly, pretty much sure that the other would know his reply out of the corner of his eye.

"But I was always curious why you'd do that when I knew you constantly complained about you being dragged every week…" _and if I knew that I'd be feeling like this after 6 years of companionship, I wouldn't mind giving a hopeful meaning to that…_

Unfortunately, he didn't notice Tezuka's cheeks acquire a darker shade of pink. "…Well, Mizuki seems to like going to your house a lot and I just thought that I'd be there to keep an eye on her…" _along with a couple of eyes on you…after I'm sure I was starting to feel something that grew annoyingly as the years pass by… _Tezuka's face softened a bit at the thought, _…annoyingly because you might not want to hear it anyway…_

"Oh…"

                   Ryuzaki sensei was about to speak up when she practically felt a sad tension in the air. Looking at her right and finding the source of it, she resigned and excused herself. Not that the two of them heard her. Seconds ticked by, the two sighing at the same time. Fuji blinked, turning to his best friend as Tezuka looked at him unsurely.

"Er…"

"So…"

They spoke at the same time, each backing away immediately and hiding themselves in the silence once again with their last thoughts.

_Why would he go for me anyway… he can have anybody he wants and…_

_Why would he even want me… someone cold and expressionless… besides…_

_*sulk* Is he even gay??_

**TEENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENN**

"Ne ne Oishi! =3 Come on! Pleasepleasepleaseplease????"

"Eiji! For the last time, NO!"

                   Oishi and Kikumaru winded up in a stand where Cognac Hennessy X.O.2, as one of the sponsors of the party, was given freely in cups. 

"But I'm old enough!!."

"But you can't handle your alcohol!" Oishi was now sweating as he kept on trying to convince a hyperactive 19-year-old NOT to try out the freebie. It wasn't that he was not used to it, but the job seemed more complicated now that Kikumaru had downed 12 desserts/meal. It wasn't remotely near to the usual ratio of normal human intake. All of them had to be VERY high on sugar. Doing anything drastic now would mean something really BAD.

"I know that! That's why you are here!" Oishi facefaulted.

"Eiji! Please! Okay, so you're old enough to drink but don't expect me to carry you back home when you're knocked out cold!"

"How would you know?? I'll only drink one! I promise! ^0^"

"Yeah, just like when you said you'll only eat up to two servings of cake."

"But it was goooooooooood…"

" *twitch* Eiji! You ate FIFTEEN SLICES!! _"

"So?"

                   Oishi glared at his best friend, not finding anything else to say to the boy. And to make matters worse, he's doing that pleading neko look which he could never resist. Does it *have* to be this difficult??? Kikumaru was now clinging to him, not that he really minded, like he held the boy's every ounce of happiness in his life.

If he only knew that he did.

"Onegai?"

"*sigh* Okay. BUT just one. Eiji, you know what ONE means, right?" Kikumaru held a thoughtful look, frowning a bit before nodding vigorously. Oishi smiled and the other quickly jumped at his opportunity, facing the lady who offered him a cup ¾ filled with the liquor. Eiji drank it all up in one gulp, making clicking sounds by his tongue as he analyzed whether it tasted good or bad. But before Oishi could inquire and pull the boy away from the stand, his cell phone rang. He answered it, turning on his back for a second. Kikumaru noticed this; especially the WAY Oishi smiled fondly when he looked to check who was calling.

_Oh well, might be a friend of his. _Kikumaru shrugged it off and smiled devilishly. Since Oishi wasn't looking…

~~~

"Oh, hey. Why did you call?"

"Suichiro, I have something to tell you." The other voice spoke. It was a woman.

"What is it? Did something happen?"

"Well… you see, things aren't really going too well with us right now…"

"…"

"And I think it's for the best that we break up…"

"What?! No! Naze?? I'm sure-"

"Suichiro, please. I'm tired of a long distance relationship and matters of cheating haunts me everyday and I'm not sure if I can take it anymore…!" The other line sounded frantic.

"That is not true, Saya-chan. You know that is not true!"

"But I-"

"Another chance? Please??"

"*sigh* Alright. For you, Suichiro. I only hope I'm making the right decision."

"Thanks. You don't know how much that meant to me."

" I know." Oishi could feel her smiling from the other end and giving a sigh of his own, he said goodbye and clicked on his cell.

~~~~

 =2 minutes ago on the other side=

                   Kikumaru happily drunk his second cup, the lady eyeing him nervously. After all, the conversation of both boys a while ago didn't escape her ears. Only one thing's for sure though. That the redhead in front of her wasn't supposed to drink another cup or else it meant trouble. But who was she to stop a willing customer? And a very cute one at that.

                   The acrobatic player let out a silent wheeze, cautious so the former vice captain won't hear it. He grinned happily knowing that he got away with it, and wouldn't mind a third cup. But as much as he wanted to enjoy it, somehow the drink didn't taste as good as the first one because before, he wasn't really bothered with anything. Now he was, mind roaming off to wonder who his secret love was in conversation on the phone. He felt a pang of jealousy inside him, unaware that his hand stopped and mainly gripped another cup for seconds. Despite Oishi being on his back, he still stood beside him, able to hear everything since the volume was turned up too.

"Oh, hey. Why did you call?"

"Suichiro, I have something to tell you." Kikumaru froze. It was a woman. His face scrunched up in hopeless anger as he swallowed his third cup irritably. He was starting to get light headed.

"What is it? Did something happen?"

"Well… you see, things aren't really going too well with us right now…" The redhead almost spit everything out as his eyes widened unbelievably. Oishi had a girlfriend???? No!! He wasn't aware anymore, mind overflowing suddenly with assumptions easily, while his hand brought up a fourth cup to his suddenly parched throat. He could barely think straight, pain evident on his chest. He noticed Oishi not giving a reply.

"And I think it's for the best that we break up…"

"What?! No! Naze?? I'm sure-"

                   He felt tears begin stinging his eyes. Why didn't he mention this to him? Didn't he trust him as his best friend? And from the sound of it, Oishi seems to really care about this girl. Dammit! Why didn't he realize before???! Oishi was a very decent man. Many girls fawn over him and… what even made him think that Oishi would choose him?? Because of this, he even hid the fact that he wasn't straight. Just for the sake of their friendship. For years now.

A tear trickled from his eye. He finished his fifth cup quick, anger for himself growing unbearably inside him.

"Suichiro, please. I'm tired of a long distance relationship and matters of cheating haunts me everyday and I'm not sure if I can take it anymore…!"

"That is not true, Saya-chan. You know that is not true!"

"But I-"

"Another chance? Please??"

"*sigh* Alright. For you, Suichiro. I only hope I'm making the right decision."

"Thanks. You don't know how much that meant to me."

" I know."

                   The party. The people. Everything was blank to him. Empty. He couldn't believe that the happiest day of his life, supposedly, turned out to be the worst. Wait. Maybe it WAS the best. After all, tonight, he was finally able to know the truth. He was jerked away from his thoughts when he felt someone shake him violently. Oishi. The man he owed the most excruciating pain in his heart to. Tear tainted eyes looked up to green worried ones. It sickened him.

"Eiji! Eiji! What's wrong??" Kikumaru just stared at him, betrayal obvious in his eyes now clouded, before yanking himself away from him. Oishi pushed back the hurt he felt from the action. "Eiji, why are you crying?" he spoke gently and noticing the littered cups on the ground, he added, "You drank-!"

"WHAT DO YOU CARE?!" Kikumaru semi-shouted between hiccups. It was a good thing not too many people were around since it was a pretty secluded corner ground.

"What do you mean…? Of course, I care-

"SHUT UP!!"

"Why are you acting this way??!" Oishi tried to get a hold of the shorter boy but failed when the other started moving backwards, hands covering his ears tightly. "Eiji? What's happening to you??" Kikumaru's anger flared up as he laughed mockingly.

"What's happening to me??? No no no, Oishi, because the right question to be asked here is WHAT IS HAPPENING WITH YOU!!"

"EIJI!!"

                   With that, he ran as fast as his reflexes can take him. Of course, he knew better than to go out from the entrance so he ran to the escape route located at the back of the school. It didn't matter where. He needed to get out. Away. From the one that he so longed to get close to. He could hear the other running to catch him. Heh, fat chance.

Bastard.

He was never one to be found or caught if he wished to. And tonight, he wished for more than nothing else.

TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNI 

"Bored?"

                   The drawled question came out more like a statement. Somehow, he managed to know when he was in a good mood, a bad one, calm or bored. He could never get why this man knew him too well.

He peered at the towering figure through narrowed eyes.

"I was meditating."

"No, you weren't. You're clearly bored, Kaido."

"…" The mamushi gave him an annoyed look and a hiss before turning his sights to the different people loitering around the campus… below him. He sought refuge in a classroom just on the first floor of the building since he got uncomfortable with all the students following him around. No offense, but it reminded him of dogs in heat. Not only did they stalk him but they also had drool coming out of their mouths. It gave him the shivers. Returning his attention to the one who broke the serenity of silence that surrounded him before, he graced he other his overdue reply. "Think what you want but I'm not going back down there till later, sempai."

A small, low laugh. "I'm not here to bring you back down there, Kaido."

                   He turned his head, looking at Inui with curiosity for a while before turning his head back towards the windows. Maybe he just didn't realize it but it made him feel a little more comfortable having a companion to be with. Not that he'd ever admit it to the man. Wait, *any* person who happen to come in is welcomed to stay, right? (Except for his "fans") … No. It wasn't. In truth, he actually *wished* that it was Inui who came. Not anybody else. If it was, he probably gave them more than a scowl that made sure they went back downstairs and left him alone. 

Why was he even thinking like this?

                   Meanwhile, Inui regarded the younger's silence as enough permission for him to stay put and take position beside him. The quietness of it all would be deafening if both of them weren't used to it.

"How'd you know I was here anyway…?"

"Instincts?"

"Yeah right."

"*sigh* Fine, I saw you coming up here a while ago."

"… why did you come up here?" _Why didn't you come up sooner then… Huh? Where did THAT come from??_

"Well, there are three reasons actually."

"Which is?"

"Which one would you like to know?"

"The nearest to being the REAL reason. I believe that there is only one and only one behind every action."

"What do you mean?"

"That only one reason will be able you to push a person into doing something. Regardless of the many others one might claim."

"…"

"… So?"

"You won't like it." He heard Kaido sneer, smirking slightly. Maybe he thought he was joking.

"Yeah, okay. Fine. So tell me the others."

"The first one is, I can't write down notes when there are so many people bothering me."

"That's a given. Franky, I think that's the most believable reason."

"Believable? Maybe." _Wait till you hear the most outrageous…_

"The second?"

"I thought you might be bored sitting here alone which I assume am correct."

"I wasn't bored."

"Kaido…"

"Ugh! Fine!" he grumbled, resting his chin on his left hand. "And the third? To annoy me?"

"…" _I have a feeling it would…_

"What? Don't tell me I was right cuz I'd gladly transfer to another classroom-

" N-no! It's just…" _is it time…? If I risk it now, I might lose him. But it's the perfect opportunity so far…_

"???"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I just want an explanation fit to cover your disturbance of my quality space."

"*sigh* Alright. You asked for it."

"?"

                   Without wasting another second, Inui's hand shot up, gabbed the boy by the collar and pulled him forward as his lips touched, or rather pressed unto amazingly softer ones. But the kiss itself was far from gentle no matter how the older one tried to hold back. It was simply… what do you describe it? Blissful?

Nah. Mind-blowing, sanity destroying, sizzling lip lock was more suited to describe it. And they weren't even on the 'French stage' yet. And there is a big possibility that it was Kaido's first kiss.

                   His right hand prevented his longtime crush from moving anywhere except forward. He knew at this rate, he'd either scared the boy or completely ruined his chances. But what the hell. By this time, his left arm had circled the smaller body, trapping both Kaido's arms to his side. This action would come in handy soon when Kaido regains from his shock in the future. And it would save him 4 less bruises if his assumptions were correct.

_'What is he doing???????!!!!'_ Kaido's mind screamed at its' loudest, though unheard. But somewhere in that cerebrum of his is thinking otherwise. _'Mmm… god, he feel so good and hot… definitely hot…. Ahh! What am I doing????!'_

                   Inui immediately darted his tongue on the lips he happily suckled before, teasing the entrance to open. It did, after he bit the swollen skin fondly, letting him enter the moist cavern he constantly dreamt of tasting in his earlier years. Mm. Tastes like… caramel? Kaido moaned into his mouth, yet he felt hands pushing him away. Ah, looks like his little snake is confused…

                   Kaido subconsciously gasped when Inui let his tongue wander through a sensitive, hot spot of his inside his mouth. Inui grinned. He must remember to write that little info down later. Unfortunately, when his right hand left the other's nape to wander downwards, Kaido regained his senses and successfully backed away from the rather… erotic assault. It's not that he didn't enjoy it… but… no! It wasn't supposed to be this way! 

                   Desperate and ragged breaths were the only sounds recognizable to the both of them as they stared at each other in surprise. Well, Inui did most of the staring while Kaido did most of the glaring anyways. He brought a shaky hand to his lips tentatively.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?"

                   Inui sighed, massaging his forehead with his fingers. Here it comes.

"I. Asked. You. A. Question. *Inui*" came the obviously infuriated voice. Inui's head snapped up in hidden surprise under those glasses. "Kaido…"

"Damare. I don't want to hear any more of your sick explanations."

"Kaido. Wait."

"Haven't you had enough??! What else do you want??"

"Just listen to me-

"Oh I get it! Of course you weren't done yet molesting me! You WANTED to go 'all the way' right??"

"No, I never meant to-

"Get out."

"Kaido. Please."

"GET OUT!!!"

"…"

"…"

                   Standing up and walking briskly towards the door, Kaido never stopped to give the other a second glance. When Inui tried to stop him, he threw a chair violently into the ground, separating them.

"Don't touch me. Don't *ever* come near me and don't even *think* of following me."

Voices came back, resounding from the party outside.

TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNI 

In another place somewhere else, hurried footsteps ran through the pavement. 

_Momo-sempai…onegai… doko da…._

TBC…

Author's notes:

Well, did you guys enjoy that? I certainly hope you did. I'm tired and it's raining so much here. *yawn* I might not be able to update soon because I have to take care of my other fics now, okay? I'll come back soon, don't worry. So far, I haven't been hit by a writer's block. Wish it wouldn't. -___-

Oh yes, I might as well use this opportunity to tell you guys about my next project coming soon. It's going to be under **Yu-Gi-Oh**. So if you are interested, feel free to take a peek when I release it in the near future… Hai, hai, it's obviously going to be yaoi. But I won't bash Anzu as much as Sakuno though. She still has redeeming factors left. Sakuno doesn't.

As I've said before, Read and review kudasai. It would be highly appreciated. *yawn* -_-

Oh yes. IF YOU SEE LINES USUALLY INTERCEPTING SOME DIALOUGES OR PARAGRAPHS, PLEASE DON'T MIND IT. GOMENASAI, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT WENT WRONG. WHEN I WAS TYPING THIS FIC ON ITS EARLIER STAGES, IT WAS FINE BUT SUDDENLY, LINES KEEP ON APPEARING. I DON'T KNOW WHY THOUGH…

-Hi-chan-


	4. Hear My Longing

Disclaimer: remind me to give you this when I start claiming something.

A/N: *ahem* Konnichiwa! ^^;; I'm kinda scared on how you guys REALLY want and demand the next chap of this fic and I'm thinking if I'm going to delay it any further, you guys are gonna kill me in your own little creative ways ~_~. Eto... so here it is. Survival instincts tell me that I have to prioritize this above all else... *shudders* Kowaii ne. ;_;

Arigatou for the ff:

**Midd**= Hi there ^_^ Almost didn't recognize ya! Well, thanks for reviewing and you got me when you said that it has been 6 months and all ~_~ It made me feel like- "Woah. That long?? 0_0' You actually reviewed twice just to remind me ^^;;;. Well.. in your former pen name anyway. Duomo! *hugs*

**Xxkurenaixx**= Ahh… anotherInuikai supporter ^^ Thanks for reviewing. Aww, don't curse poor Kaidoh, ne? ^_~

**Ashen Skies**= Thanks ^_^ Well, about Inui not being the type to kiss someone like what he did to Kaidoh… just look at it as a 'hidden side' *_*

**TENIPRI**= *laughs* Complaining about the lack of Momoryo? ^_^ Daijobu, they'll have their share. Arigatou ne.

**Reitsu**= *blush* I'm not too comfortable with too much praise. *covers face* rei-chan hidoii! _ I'm so embarrassed!

**Erin Ellis**= Cute fic? *_* E-eto… thanks ^^;; 

**Stained-glass**=Thanks for summing your review up ^_^. It's still an added inspiration. Duomo!

**Paranoid-kitty**= Eh? *blinks* Not many Inuikai out there? Really? *_*

**Fufu**= 'Wuv you too… for reviewing ^_~. *glomps*

**Cenz**= Whooo~ a lime fanatic! 0_o And don't murder the girl talking to Oishi! Onegai! ~_~;;;

**Abyss**= Arigatou for the heartwarming review *bows*. ^_^ And I'm glad the last chap made you laugh 0_0.

**Asvaloth**=Waaaiii~! You hate me and love me!! ;_; Are? You don't celebrate Christmas? *blinks* Okay! ^_^ tell me a holiday for ya, its' date and maybe then I can dedicate a one shot OishiKiku for ya! *hugs*

**Yami no Tenshi**=Wha~ sugoii! *_* Your review was long and you sobbed a lot ;_; Was it so angsty!? Well, that's why I lessened it in this chap! *glomps* Well… you were laughing too… 0_0;;;

**SIB**=Thank youuuu!!! ^__^ Oh, the 'friend' part? yes, true true. ^^ My own work even got me confused at one point 0_o.

**Nall**= *blinks* Oh! That part! Well, Momo got hurt since Ryoma indirectly stated that he didn't see Momo more than a friend. ^_~ Try reading Ryoma's line again. AHHH! You're in love with my fic?? What about meeee?? *pouts* Nall no keichii. U_U

**Hellen**= Just as you wished. ^_^ Sorry 'bout that. *laughs*

**Sakura-sleep**= Thanks. ^^ I replied to ya in another fic I think.

**Michelle**= Duomo ^_^ I replied to ya also in another of my fics.

**Anonymous reviewer who died from the lack of continuation -_-;;;**= Arigatou demo don't die!

A Different Reunion

by Hirame

**Chapter 4: Hear my Longing**

_"Aa... sou dana... itsuka hanashi mo shiranai..."_

_-Shindou Hikaru to Touya Akira(HnG)_

_Love makes us dignified fools..._

_-me_

_____________________________________________________________________

           An hour passed.

           Frantic footsteps beat the concrete ground in a steady fast rhythm as the pale green-haired boy grew paler every second. Never had he experienced the rush of understanding in his currently throbbing mind since he had always been too ignorant and dense when it came to matters outside tennis. But now... he couldn't escape. Dense as he may be, something inside of him made him aware. _Painfully_ aware. And at this moment, his aching head was in tuned with an aching heart, making him unbearably dizzy.

Nevertheless, he couldn't stop now. 

He had a misunderstanding to clear...

And a sempai to find.

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

           A bandana-wearing figure sat stiffly along the side of the familiar river canal. It was considerably a very bad choice to be in and did horribly with his current state of mind. This place held so many memories of 'him'. Well, of course memories of training but still more personal than during school practices...

           Despite his appearance and expression during the reunion back at Seigaku campus, he genuinely appreciated it and felt happy while partaking in the event albeit gotten a bit bored with the excited people bugging them. It had been the 'first' time they *all* finally met up...

And 'he' had to ruin it...!!

           He grumbled subconsciously and sighed. Not really ruined, however... he *did* feel a bit... betrayed.

Yes, with the betrayal of Sadaharu Inui's feelings towards him a few hours ago, Kaido himself felt betrayed. He growled in frustration and punched to ground beside him; heated eyes filled with confusion, anger, and something else boring holes into the bruised earth. Dammit! He had no right to make him miserable! He had no right to confuse him! He had no right to destroy this night! He had no right...

He had not right to make everything that happened between them feel so right.

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

           What had gone wrong?

An exhausted Oishi ran this question inside his head fort he nth time. In tennis, he usually made the calculations and analysis during a doubles game with his partner but now, he couldn't even think of a reason pertaining to Kikumaru's unusual behavior. Nor an action that he could take.

He looked up into the ebony sky with resignation as he sat heavily on the low-bricked wall that supported school maintained roses that went around the back of the campus. 

Kikumaru's mood isn't as changing and flexible like his tennis reflexes. He had always been down-to-earth cheerful and optimistic. But what's with the sudden change a while ago? Oishi concluded that it must've been a really grave reason and the worse part of it is that he had a guaranteed inclination that he *was* the grave reason. He shook his head.

           It pained him. And he thought that tonight would be perfect since it held the biggest opportunity to tell the redhead of how he truly felt after years of getting somewhat 'ready'. But everything fell apart too soon it seems.

           He had given up chasing after the his Golden Pair partner sometime before when he lost sight of him around an alley and decided dejectedly to come back to Seigaku and mope silently, only hoping that the redhead would come back anytime tonight. He could wait. But it looked like there isn't any chance of that happening.

           Running a hand through the now spiked hair, he stood up and closed his eyes.

"Eiji... I'll find you. Till then, I'm sorry for whatever I did. Wait for me." With that, he ran back to where he last saw his pained object of affection.

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

           Fuji scanned the bustling area for any signs of their former teammates. He felt a un-Fuji-like nervousness crawl up his spine though he did not show it. Somehow, the prospect of being alone with Tezuka seem... odd. The reason? Well, with all their former teammates "gone", he knew very well that something must've happened between the would-be-couples. Yes, he was concerned however the whole thing irked him. There they are who-knows-where, *at least* having troubles, problems or anything at all that *at least* can pave way to their realizations on how they feel about one another AND here he WAS! *NOTHING* happening at *all*! 

           Sure he didn't wish for problems between him and Tezuka to surface but *any* interaction and reaction would be better than nothing at all. In simple terms, as much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't see the possibility of any kind of relationship between him and Tezuka. There was no connection in that "way" despite them understanding each other too well in other "ways" like tennis. 

If only he knew what Tezuka felt and thought... when suddenly, the man entertaining his thoughts spoke up.

"Fuji" the other said, oddly soft and mysterious. He turned his head to the side.

"Nani?"

"..."

"?" Fuji noticed the faraway look in the other's eyes.

"How... long are you staying in Japan?"

Fuji froze inside. Of course. A flash of remorse swept through his blue eyes before he turned back to scanning the crowd and answering their former buchou.

"... Five days."

"...Sou ka..."

Silence.

           He hadn't thought of that. Biting back the urge to laugh out at their unfortunate predicament about their non-existent relationship, he slightly shook his head. It's true. It won't work between them anyway. *snort* Yeah right, one in America and one in Europe. Not to mention that if he himself managed to get his own swarming fan club then Tezuka would have earned himself double over the years.

Aside from that, there were so many questions to be answered. Is Tezuka even gay?? And how would anyone know if he already had someone back in Europe? 4 years of separation is not a short time. In fact, many things have happened to each and every one of them and he didn't expect Tezuka to talk about his life casually to anyone.

This may have been the biggest balancing consequence God had bestowed upon him as a born tensai with a happy life and loved by everyone. The existence of Tezuka Kunimitsu.

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

Five days.

He's leaving.

And he hated himself for not even being brave enough to entertain the idea of telling the prodigy how he felt. Four years of running, denying and hiding. And he found it harder to escape with each passing second. 

           Sure, he wasn't vocal. But he never realized that this developed attitude of his that he liked so much would be the cause of his downfall. Five days. It was too short. Too fast. For him anyway. An inaudible sigh escaped him.

"You?" a voice broke him from his thoughts. He tilted slightly to look at Fuji. "Surely you won't be staying here in Japan yet." A somewhat strained chuckled. He dismissed it and looked straight ahead once again. He couldn't face him.

"...Aa. But grandfather asked me to stay for about 2 weeks."

"I see..."

He stood up, surprising both Fuji and himself. 

"Tezuka?"

"I... I have to go now. It's nearly midnight and I promised my folks to be home. Please tell Ryuzaki-sensei and the others that it was nice seeing them again."

"Oh..." Fuji slightly bit his lip, a desperate urge to stop the other and confess rising.

"And..." Tezuka eyed the other with slight hesitance.

"Yes...?"

"It's great seeing you again as well...."

"A-Aa...Maa... you too Tezuka. You too." Fuji used up the last of his reserves to put up his usual smiling face. The last time. For the one he loved.

Tezuka smiled very briefly before giving a polite nod and leaving.

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

Kikumaru held himself on top of a children's slide in a somewhat nearby park. Humph. He wasn't stupid you know. And Oishi be damned if he thought of him hiding on the usual places he went to and knew very well.

Crying himself to oblivion, he hoped, nothing went through his mind except Oishi's perfectly hidden bitch of a girlfriend. Whoever she was. He smiled bitterly, and yet.... he knew that he had no right to get angry with his best friend, much less accuse him. After all, Oishi wasn't his. Oishi didn't feel for him. 

But it was taking up his life just to feel happy for him. He loved the other one so much. And what hurts him most is the fact that Oishi didn't tell him. He was about to continue cursing himself, Oishi and the rest of the world when uneven footsteps ranging from hurriedly and slowly done interrupted him. His eyes widened. He didn't need to face the intruder to know who it is and once again, a frown marred his features. 

"...How'd you find me?"

Only heavy ragged breaths were heard.

"Leave me alo-"

"I promised."

_'What?'_ Kikumaru slightly looked to his side to see a very flushed Oishi, a few spikes falling to his forehead as sweat trickled down his face. 

"I promised to myself that I'd find you. No matter what. Whenever and wherever. I'll find you."

"..." Kikumaru turned away sadly without speaking a word. "You didn't have to-"

"I had to, I would and always will."

"Why do you care anyway?"

Oishi was takenaback by the question spat out to him for the second time that night. "Eiji..."

"As I said, you don't have to you know." _'You have someone else to fill that position up now'_

"Since when did I not care for you, Eiji? Tell me."

"..."

"Since now."

"Nani..?"

"..."

"I don't understand."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were already involved with someone...?"

"What? Involved with who?"

"Don't play with me!" Kikumaru held back choked sobs. 

"Eiji! I am telling you now that I am not-" Then it clicked. Of course. Of course! The phone call! Green eyes widened in disbelief. "Is this about my conversation with Sayaka earlier?"

No response. So his hunch was true. But why would it affect Kikumaru so much? Unless....

Kikumaru hid his face in his arms, completely missing the wide smile gracing Oishi's own face.

"You have it all wrong, Eiji. I'll explain to you later... if only you tell me why... this is affecting you so much." With these words, Kikumaru's rage burned. How *dare* he even blackmail him! He *deserved* an explanation in the first place! Planning on giving Oishi a nice tongue lashing, he looked up with angry watery eyes only to let the rage turn down completely when he saw Oishi smiling sincerely at him from a distance. "I...I..." he mumbled as the redness of his face from crying doubled when he blushed.

"What?"

"I...I... because you didn't tell me about this girlfriend of yours when you always told me everything and... and... I love you, Oishi." And he cried deeper than before, burying himself in shame as he let his very secret flow out in this instant. "I have always loved you but you didn't see it. I know it's not your fault but I-"

But what came as a reply shocked the redhead into looking up again. Oishi was laughing while his eyes were shining with... happiness? Kikumaru would have taken this as an insult if he weren't so shocked when Oishi ran up and scooped him up into his arms and hugged him for all his worth.

"O-Oishi...?" He felt the other shake his head and chuckle more.

"You don't know how happy you've made me, Eiji."

"B-but-" Oishi broke the hug and looked at him that almost made him cry with joy. But this time, it as of happiness.

"You've misunderstood me. Sayaka isn't my girlfriend but aniki's (A/N: He has a bro here ^_^). You see, whenever they have a problem, Sayaka usually runs to me for help. It so happens that the biggest strain in their relationship was that it was long distance. There were times when Sayaka talked to me about breaking the relationship off but I knew it would tear them apart. It's not hard to see that they really love each other and would never stray but as you know, doubt isn't very easy to ignore..."

"So that's it..."

"Un. And a while ago, you must've heard her saying that she couldn't take it anymore since aniki might wander off with another woman but I convinced her to give him another chance and wait patiently since it's nearly time when brother's going to finish his business transaction in New York."

"Gomen ne... for jumping to conclusions. It must be hard for them... how long have they been apart?"

"His job required him to stay for nearly 2 years and a half."

"..."

"Doushta? Eiji?"

"I feel stupid." 

"So do I. I'm sorry for not clearing things up."

"Iie... I never gave you the chance didn't I? I'm sorry. I should've known you wouldn't hide something like that to me."

"..."

"Oishi?"

"Actually..."

"SUICHIRO OISHI!! *twitch*"

"*chuckles* Just kidding. *kiss*" Kikumaru rose an eyebrow.

"Surely you can do better than that." he purred. Oishi shocked Kikumaru when the latter only slightly blushed but grinned seductively that made the redhead gulp.

"Such a naughty kitten aren't you? I'll show you the meaning of 'better' later."

"AAAAAHHH!!"

"Nani Eiji?" Oishi blinked innocently.

"You are not Oishi! 0_0" 

"Baka, of course I am ^^;;" 

"Oishi would *never* be able to say that! *blush*"

"I can to!" 

"What happened to you??" 

"Well... a grown-up me met a grown-up you and thought that it's about time we did something fitting for grown-ups ^_^" 

"... @_@"

"Ah, Eiji... but you do like it, ne? *wink* Don't hide it from me. I know you." Immediately, Kikumaru's expression changed back to being sultry.

" Like it would be an understatement. *smirks* I'll show you how much I don't want to hide 'it' from you..."

"Put your mind in the gutter later, Eiji." he laughed. Kikumaru looked in awe. "That's it. You're *not* Oishi. Good grief, you even NOTICED the double meaning behind the remark I made!"

"Eiji!"

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

"Kaidoh."

"What? Here to pull your stunt again? After all, there's no one here like the 'last time'." Indeed, that harsh remark pained even Kaidoh himself. He never thought that he'd be taking that tone when speaking to a sempai. Inui most of all.

"..."

"*sneer* Well, at least you have the decency to be ashamed." He stood up and dusted himself, "If you're not going to say anything else then I'll be leaving-"

"Do you want me to?"

"Nani?" He turned around, eyeing the man with confusion but before he could speak, Inui smiled sadly at him and looked at the notebook in his hand.

"This...this notebook... did you know that for more than four years I have tried everything..."

"?"

"Everything. Gathered every data I could. Talked to anyone who knew things that would help me. Experimented."

"No duh. And this has something to do with me because...?" Inui looked up to him and stared for a while before answering.

"It is a 100-page notebook full of you." Kaidoh's eyes widened.

"But you know what... for the first time in my life..." And with that Inui threw the 4-year-old notebook into the canal and watched it sink immediately, "... no data could help me. And the four years I've tried, waited and labored for seems to be proof of that."

"... Inui-sempai-"

"*smiles* My notebooks have been the source of my will, Kaidoh. Everytime I took data, it gave me a comfort to know that before I did anything, I knew at least the percentage of success. But I guess I was wrong. Treating you as if you were a tennis match, ne?"

"..."

"I came here to apologize for what I did. It came to me that you wouldn't probably give me another chance. However, if I have to do some begging sometime in my life then I choose that time to be this moment."

           Kaidoh couldn't seem to take his eyes off the figure who as much confessed to him four years of unrequited love. It touched him, admittedly, to know that Inui right now presented himself for him to accept as who he is and to hear words that are not taken down and memorized the day before. 

"So what do you say? Want to give us a chance?"

"I..."

"*grins* I'll promise you that even if no relationship was ever perfect, I'd make ours at least 90%-"

"Sempai! *blushes* I guess... I like you too, Inui."

"Ahh~ gomen. Old habits die hard. *smirks* I'm happy to know that you share the same feelings, Kaoru." Kaidoh blushed at the usage of his first name. And it was so intimate sounding. Inui laughed and gave a small peck on his cheek as he hissed at the bolder man however, with no malice or anger.

"We're out in public!"

"Koi, you yourself were the one who said that no one's here a while ago." Inui grinned. "After all, it's nearly midnight. What do you say? Shall we go and do some nightly training?"

Kaidoh blinked, confused. "Now??"

Inui barred his teeth like he had come up with another Inui Juice. Kaidoh shivered.

**TENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNISTENNIS**

           It was exactly midnight and Ryoma had practically run around the district looking for a spiky-haired someone. He had almost given up all hopes if not for the one he had been looking for, for nearly the past four hours had, thankfully, found him instead. His heart gave a painful jump. He vaguely noticed that the venue they were in was near to Nanjiroh's black jaguar that was conveniently parked... near Seigaku.

"Echizen." Ryoma himself was a bit surprised by the rare depressed tone Momoshiro used upon speaking his name. And when he turned around to meet the voice, he didn't expect to see the same depression linked with desperation written plainly for him to see. 

"...! Momo-sempai. Where were you? " He didn't know the answer and if ever Momoshiro did tell him where he were, he could care less because his golden hued brown orbs were insistent on the various emotions playing within amethyst eyes. And from the looks of it, neither does Momoshiro as he shook his head.

"Gomen. I lost track of the time..." The green-haired boy stared at him, obviously not buying the excuse. Who in their right mind would lose track of time when one would surely notice the absence of people lurking around since they are all probably off sleeping? But nevertheless, he didn't reply.

"Were... you looking for me?" 

"If I weren't then why am I still hanging around in this time of the night, in a dark alley, with my hair practically sticking to my face with sweat?" Momoshiro chuckled lightly before smiling at him. Of course, this still didn't hide that pained expression and almost demure condition. "Didn't know you cared." He joked when actually he wished it was true.

"Baka... of course I do." Ryoma's gaze turned slightly softer as he tried to figure out the things lurking inside the older man and within himself. 

"Aah, warui warui. Let's just drive back, ne? It's been a long night." Momoshiro grinned, scratching his head as he walked past the still slightly smaller boy. Until a hand gripped his arm suddenly.

"Echizen..?"

"Why?"

"Why what?" Ryoma fumed inside and let the arm go.

"Why do you keep it? Why don't you tell me what's going on? Why did you disappear back there and... and why do you make me feel this way??" he blurted out in a hasty confusion as his own confessions sunk into his dizzy mind as well as into the shocked man infront of him. He clamped his mouth instantly. "N-nandemonai." Ryoma rushed past the still rooted Momoshiro and into where the Jaguar was parked. Dull violet eyes suddenly shone with light hope.

_'Can it be...?'_

TBC

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Whew. Well, if you ask me, I think that this was as long as the other one ~_~. *yawn* I changed my draft and started with this today and luckily, I finished this within a weekend. Well, you might be thinking that 'what? Only TezuFuji and Momoryo aren't resolved?' Truthfully, I wasn't even supposed to resolve anything yet but if I did that then first, this would be just another very angsty chap like the last one and second, this fic would take so long to finish. Remember that I said this would be short? ^_^ If not, only a bit longer. I should say this fic has about 2 more chaps to go. *think think* Oh, and don't worry about just because the others are back together then it means that I won't write about them ^^ Of course not. They'd still be there in the later chaps. Toodles!

-Hirame-


End file.
